


A Night Out

by emiliaf25 (emiliaf24)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Needs A Hug, Connor whump, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, F/M, Feral RK800-60, From: Anon, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Prompt: Laced Drink, Protective Collin, Protectiveness, RK800-60 is called Collin, Sick Character, Sixty - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Violent RK800-60, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober 2019, drugged, it's blue blood but that's still gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaf24/pseuds/emiliaf25
Summary: When it came right down to it; all Collin really wanted to do was hang out with his brother.Why do things done with the best of intentions always go wrong in the worst way?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags!!

He had taken his eyes off of Connor for 18.43 seconds.

It was a rare day indeed when Connor voluntarily took time to himself. Everyone from Hank and Nines, to the leadership at New Jericho, to his coworkers at the DPD, to any stranger getting a Quiznos sandwich could agree that their lovable little workaholic needed to take more breaks. So when Connor mentioned offhandedly that he had some free time, Collin immediately ~~pounced~~ requested if that time could be spent with him.

Collin’s choice of activity for some good quality brotherly bonding: club hopping.

The intent was to give Connor a fun new experience and to…maybe prod at his comfort zone. Just a teeny bit. His brother had made _amazing_ strides towards making friends with other androids. Hecking leaps and bounds. Collin was so dang proud of Connor he could seriously fucking cry. Only…a majority of those friends were from Self Defense class - which was still good! Shaolin, Ralph, Echo and Ripple were most assuredly sufficiently epic individuals. And if Connor was content with the amount of people he knew now, then that was also perfectly fine. Not everyone needed to be constantly surrounded by people in some form in order to feel validated like Collin did.

But…Collin just wanted to make sure that it was Connor’s choice, and not because he thought there was an innate terribleness to him and everyone hated him.

And what better way to be sure of that, than by going out to a bunch of dimly lit barely up to code buildings, filled with fog and loud music and flashing lights, where everyone was in various states of inebriation and the only language that needed to be exchanged was b O d Y language? Collin certainly couldn’t think of anything.

Alright. Maybe there might be a _few_ things. But who of them didn’t dive headfirst into the first idea that came to mind? Their family motto should be impulse control? Never heard of her.

It took a bit before they started getting into the swing of things. The first place they visited was a new all-android club called Zion. Its aesthetic and decor were a near replica of its namesake from the Matrix Reloaded (something the owner took immense glee from, according to all the disturbed humans pointing out the irony in their reviews) and very much Collin’s scene. Throw him in what was essentially a cave where he could gyrate his way into a pit of undulating bodies with barely an inch between each other, basking in amber post-apocalyptic light and he would absolutely _l i v e_.

It also became apparent by hour one that this was very much _not_ Connor’s scene. Unused to dancing outside of arcade machines as he was, let alone in such close quarters, Connor made an awkward picture trying to match the rhythm of everyone else. Apologizing to every person who bumped into him (re: attempting to grind against him) did not seem to be doing much for his stress levels either. It was as painful to watch as it was painful to experience, Collin was sure.

It took a few more clubs before Collin realized that tossing Connor into full on android raves, no matter how different the packaging, was a little too advanced in this introduction to Detroit’s nightlife. That in mind, after some hasty filtering out of locations deemed too raunchy on the list (Clancy’s Buck Neked Oily House was sadly out. Maybe Connor would be ready for the hourly skinless cha cha slide some other time), he switched their route to some lounges and trendy bars - all of which were android _and_ human friendly.

The mixed crowd and less intense atmosphere were just what Connor needed. He was a lot more open to dancing and trying some of the new thirium based alcoholic beverages without analyzing them down to their molecular level, and was just having an overall better time. He took a really huge step towards challenging his personal limitations by being the first to initiate conversations with people - some of them androids no less! There was a minor issue when Connor made it very clear that he was not remotely interested in any hook-ups - casual or otherwise - but that was cool. It was a simple matter for Collin to switch his mental gears from wingman to clam jammer and cockblocker; he’d assigned himself to both roles enough times that he could probably start a professional business doing it.

Now it was 2:30AM. They were currently at a lounge called _Sway_. This one was a bit busier than the others, but loosened up now with drinks and some experience under his belt Connor didn’t appear bothered by that. Collin was preparing to finish this adventure and check it off as a Mission Hecking Successful baby. Normally he would be good to go for about four days straight - pretty tame for an Influencer and self proclaimed thot of his calibre, he knew, but this thot needed to defragment in a regulated stasis cycle if he wanted to maintain his effortless ‘ _I just came into existence this gorgeous_ ’ look. He was keeping Connor’s well being in mind as well, however, and his brother looked less rung out chasing murderers than he did engaging in so much social interaction.

Collin had taken his eyes off of Connor for 18.43 seconds. In that time he pulled away from a passionate kiss from an AC900, exchanged numbers and names (Salina), excused himself with a playful smile that promised more later, turned around, and did not see Connor by the bar where he had promised to wait for him. The seconds ticked by; Collin scanned the crowd, did not find Connor. He scanned again, this time with his path finder activated, felt his anxiety rise the longer Connor remained out of view. He weaved through the crowd, still thick with people dancing and loud with drunken chatter and otherwise _being in his way_.

One minute, two minutes, five….Collin chastised himself for overreacting, even as his searching grew more frantic, as his stress levels rose. ‘ _He’s probably just dancing,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _Or got distracted talking and drifted away from the bar._ ’ He whipped his head around, stretching his path finder until it covered the entire first floor of the building. Maybe he should slap on a stupid turtleneck and an RK900 sticker if he was going to act like an overbearing little control freak every time Connor went off to explore and have some fun -

He spotted Connor, his facial recognition software just catching the corner of his face. He was not alone. His arm was thrown over the shoulder of… _Scanning_ …BRANDON DIGGS. 6’3” ft. 194 lbs. DiPillia Dentistry, Orthodontist. Criminal Record: DUI, Public Indecency - CHARGES DROPPED…and he was leaning heavily against him. From the position he was in and the rate the two were moving Collin determined that Connor could not support himself. Collin felt his thirium pump stutter. They were headed towards the exit.

Collin made a beeline for them. He at least had the presence of mind not to bulldoze through everyone around him. He wouldn’t get far, and it simply wasn’t practical. Collin was not Nines. If somebody got huffy because he pushed them, he knew he did not have the intimidation factor that would immediately prevent a confrontation, and he could not afford a millisecond of time wasted. So he utilized his unnatural flexibility, threading through any gaps and openings people left, as fast as he could.

Whatever was wrong with Connor worked in Collin’s favor - he was easily able to catch up to them at the pace they were going and cut off their path. Diggs startled when Collin seemed to materialize directly in front of them.

Collin’s chassis buzzed with the need to give in to instinct and rage at this stranger, take the knife he had sheathed at the small of his back and plunge the blade into his kidney - LOUD: POTENTIAL FOR CAUSING SCENE **HIGH** \- or his neck - MESSY: POTENTIAL FOR CAUSING SCENE **HIGH**. He already had the pre-construction ready. Kidneys seemed to be the best option, as long as Collin covered Diggs’ mouth -

Collin cancelled the program. It had only taken up .23 seconds, barely a few blinks to Diggs’ eyes, but that was all the time Collin needed to think more rationally.

**[SECURE CONNOR]**

**[ASSESS BRANDON DIGGS]**

Once he completed those tasks, then he would make his next move. It wouldn’t do to act before then. Mr. Diggs may yet be undeserving of a good shanking…

Or proved that he should be treated to far worse.

“Connor!” Collin practically exploded, cranking up the volume in his voice so he could be heard over the music. People were already turning towards them, or were sparing them half of their attention. Good. Collin wanted as many eyes on them as possible. “Oh my God what happened!? I was looking everywhere for him holy shit is he ok!!??”

“O-oh uh yea, you guys together or - um alright then -” Collin got up in Diggs’ space as he spoke, grabbing Connor’s limp arm and swinging it onto his shoulder. There was the slightest resistance from Diggs. It could have been from Collin’s abrupt movement. It could have been from not knowing how to adjust his weight properly. “He should be ok, I think. Just had a little too much to drink.”

Connor let out a small groan on his shoulder but made no attempt to speak. Collin initiated a diagnosis. The damage report showed that Connor’s thririum flow had been forced to slow down in his legs and arms, and that there were errors in his gyroscope functionality and self healing program. His Rest Mode protocol was being repeatedly activated and cancelled as well - which was making him even more dizzy and disoriented.

These were all the symptoms of either a gross amount of alcohol consumption, or the beginning stages of the latest android date rape drug that had been going around these past few months that Jericho’s Viral Protection Department had not developed a patch for yet.

“Are you kidding me?” Collin put the exasperation he didn’t feel in his voice, rolling his eyes. “I was away for like, two minutes, and he was still nursing his first drink!”

“Heh, yea. Gotta watch out for those quiet ones.”

“ _Ohhh_?” Collin drawled. “You guys were talking?”

Diggs put his hands up. “Nah man it’s not like that. Just saw him lookin’ a little out of it - thought he could use some air, ya know.”

_Scanning…._

**Heart Rate** : Steady

“By the bar?”

“Ye - no. I mean, he was dancing around, knockin’ into people and shit.”

 **Heart Rate** : BPM 2%^

“Pffttt. Always easy to spot the amateurs.” Collin grinned cheekily.

“This his first time at a club?”

“Yup. Ugh, ohhhh my _fuck_ he’s been a buzz kill all night and _now_ he chooses to go crazy. I’m embarrassed to know him.”

Diggs snickered. “If you’re still tryna go at it I can take him outside and call a cab, it’s what I was about to do anyway.”

“What a gentleman! I thought you were just going to get some air?”

“We - yea. I mean. If I couldn’t find anyone with him, yea duh, and if I couldn’t get a phone number out of him - dude’s pretty gone, man. Whatever they put in that thirium _wrecked_ him, hope you guys don’t get hangovers.” He chuckled. His teeth was a gleaming white in the faded lighting and his eyes shined with good humor. Short black hair was styled in such a way that running your hands through it would only make it look sexier, clothes casual but subtly expensive. Humans would most likely deem this man attractive. Maybe charming, in a full of yourself kind of way.

 **Heart Rate** : BPM 9%^

Collin’s returning smile was fixed on his face. The increase in heart rate was not an admission to anything, he reminded himself. There was nothing on his person to indicate foul play, and nothing in his expression or body language that couldn’t be explained away by drinking or nerves. All Collin had was a feeling. He needed to collect more data but…frankly, in the absence of an immediate threat, he just wanted to get Connor somewhere safe. So…

“Well, it’s a good thing I found you guys. The taxi probably would’ve shipped him straight to a drunk tank.”

“Oh yea definitely. You guys good or…?”

“Yea yea! We’re just going to head home. Thank you for looking after him.”

“No prob. You guys stay safe now.”

That would have been the end of all future interactions with Mr. Brandon Diggs: good Samaritan, apparently. Collin had let his over protectiveness get away with him, he would think later, finding Connor in this state coloring the first person he saw as an enemy. Collin had already turned around, guiding Connor forward (who had his eyes squeezed shut and seemed to be working on sub-routines alone), and continued towards the exit.

Collin heard a derisive snort. He had not cancelled Diggs’ scan yet, so he was still in tune with the man’s circulatory system. Collin glanced over his shoulder. Diggs had his phone out, texting rapidly, smirking. Collin’s scan deactivated as the man turned around as well, heading back towards the bar. Before he could get too far, Collin synced up to the man’s phone. He was still texting.

 **Me** : DUUUUUUDE I ALMOST HAD HIM LMAO!!!

 **Gabe** : What

 **Gabe** : What are u talkn about?

 **Gabe** : R u drunk?

 **Me** : Of course I am

 **Gabe** : come on man aren’t you getting too old for this shit

 **Me** : shut up!!! Listen I gotta tell you

 **Gabe** : you got work tmrrow you shouldn’t be poking ppls teeth hung over

 **Me** : I put that droid paralytic in this cute guy’s drink and holy shit it worked so fast dude it was wild it works waaaaaaaay faster than roofies he just fucking dropped man like a bag of bricks

 **Me** : Or should I say a bag of plastic 😏😂

 **Gabe** : WTF!!!

 **Gabe** : Are you actually fucking stupid???!!

 **Gabe** : Maybe you like going to jail wat the fuck is wrong with you!!!?

 **Me** : lmao yea right for what fucking a manaquin??

 **Gabe** : They’re actually cracking down on that shit dude!

 **Gabe** : Raping a droid is the same as raping a human!

 **Me** : Calm down it’s not that serious

 **Me** : He took the drink he was cool with it

 **Me** : I just gave him a little extra happy juice 😏😏😏

 **Me** : I put some in mine too see evened the playing field!!

 **Gabe** : RED ICE!!!?!

 **Me** : No dumbass E. I’m not tryna die wtf

 **Gabe** : you’re a fucking idiot

 **Gabe** : go home and leave that guy alone

 **Me** : I’m not even bothering him his boyfriend or twin or whatever hard to tell with androids

 **Me** : Guy popped up and stopped us before we could go anywhere so no dick for me happy?

 **Gabe** : I’ll be happy when ur home and never doing this shit again

 **Gabe** : Haven’t you learned from the last time

 **Gabe** : It’s not cute

 **Me** : yea yea everyone’s trash here anyway. 🙄🙄🙄 you fuckiinnngg suuuuuck

Collin kept going, forcing one leg in front of the other. They were all a different kind of predator, he and his brothers. Nines was one, smooth powerful strike; you were dead before you even realized it. Connor was a relentless hunter; no matter how far or how fast you ran he would find you. And Collin? Collin bided his time…

Still, it was a trial just letting that scum walk away. He activated several pre-constructions along the way, each more violent than the last. Not to execute, just to keep the edge off. People were a lot quicker to step out of his path now. He wondered if they could see the cold calculation, the knife being jammed through Diggs’ mouth and dragged down slowly to his belly button - in his eyes, in his hard expression. It was only when he and Connor climbed into the taxi he hailed and set its coordinates for New Jericho that he cancelled them all. He maintained the link to Diggs’ phone, and connected to his camera.

Connor was still a heavy weight against Collin’s side, forehead pressed against his shoulder. He was shivering badly, his LED cycling a continuous red as all of his healing protocols were being blocked. He sluggishly dragged his head up to look at Collin, eyes wide and confused. “Ssss’wHaT hApPennnnn-ED…WhhhAAAT Happ-EN-ing?” he said, volume going in and out and distorting badly. Connor’s expression slowly shifted to alarm at the sound. “cOlLiN?”

Something tightened in Collin’s chest at hearing the fear in his voice. He knew it was Connor’s worst nightmare to have his body out of his control, especially to this extent. “It’s ok, you’re fine. You got drugged so we are going - ”

 **Stress Levels** : 89%^

“cAAAAaan’T…diagnostic not diagnostic not d̶̢̈́ĩ̶͖a̴̪͝g̷̬͆ṉ̷͘o̶̮̔s̷̟̆t̸̠̑ḭ̶̋c̶̖͊ ̷̪͆ñ̶͎o̶̹͒t̴̘͑ - ” Connor cut himself off, a staticy whine that was equal parts terrified and frustrated emitting from his throat. If not for the drugs effects he would probably be flailing in a panic.

“Shhh shhhh I know I know you’re diagnostic’s not working, none of your features will be working right for awhile,” Collin said. He ran his fingers through Connor’s hair, soothing himself as much as he was his brother, and tried to get him to lie back down. Being upright had to be making the dizziness worse. “I already know what’s wrong though. We’re going to fix it as soon as we get home.”

“FIx…FiiiIII̶̢͇̹͗i̷̘̔i̵̝̦̗͐̕X̷̙̺̤͌̓͘Ẍ̷͕͔́̀x̸͚̗̋x? Fix…pleasSSSe.”

“Yes, I’m going to fix it don’t worry. You just need to wait fifteen minutes and twenty-three seconds more. You’re going to be alright, I promise.”

Collin quieted, but quickly kept up a soothing litany of reassurances for the rest of the drive when Connor’s stress levels spiked at the lack of noise.

“sOrry…” Connor said, a little more clearly, but voice muffled now as his face was back to being buried in Collin’s shoulder. “…ruined night.”

The feeling in Collin’s chest was a steel vice, clamping around his respiratory components, crushing them efficiently and without mercy. He was not very familiar with this feeling; he often shoved it to the side, out of his thoughts as soon as the beginning stages started to rise. It was a miserable feeling that prevented him from moving forward, from enjoying the life he had now, from accomplishing _anything_ and it wasn’t _fair_ why did this emotion come with freedom what purpose did it serve!

“You did not,” Collin said forcefully. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Some _fucking worthless_ piece of garbage did.”

**[I DID]**

The taxi pulled into New Jericho. Collin’s room was thankfully on the first floor, so the two did not have far to go. A good thing, because Connor was a complete dead weight by the time they crossed the entryway. His brother would have been quite embarrassed if people saw him being carried like a sleepy toddler, even if they were made aware of the circumstances.

Collin set him gently down in the bathroom in front of the toilet, one arm wrapped around his torso while the other took his hand. There were two ways to get this drug out of an androids system. One: let it run through until it dissipated on its own. A less traumatizing route, but with the high danger of leaving lasting damage upon biocomponents. Or two: Collin could initiate Connor’s purging protocol manually. This was more painful and would leave Connor with residual weakness from rapid thirium loss, but was safer for his biocomponents in the long run.

Collin deactivated his synthskin and initiated an interface, making sure to keep his other link masked.

 **ACTIVATE FULL CONTAMINANT PURGE?** SELECT **[Y]** / **[N]**?

_“Purge?”_

“ _Yah. It’s going to suck Kamski balls but it’s the fastest way. Last chance to back out?_ ”

Collin could feel the resigned exhaustion through the link. “. _..no. Get it over with. And please stop feeling guilty. I’m a police officer, I should have known better than to lose track of my drink._ ”

In lieu of responding Collin just sent a wave of comfort through the link.

>>>>> **[Y]**

The program went into effect immediately. Thirium gushed out of Connor’s mouth in violent surges. He was only given a few seconds of reprieve in between each heave, about enough time to inhale some desperate mouthfuls of air to cool down his processors, before the protocol cruelly activated again.

As Collin held Connor steady, a notification went off in his HUD. Brandon Diggs had left Sway and, from what he could see through the camera, appeared to be taking his own car home.

Ohh how lovely! Electric, but not automated as well. That made things a great deal easier.

Connor gripped the sides of the toilet seat, a sure sign that he had thrown up enough of the tainted thirium that some of his motor control was coming back. Collin got up and went into his kitchenette, grabbing as many bottles of thirium as he could carry. He set them down on the bathroom sink and a couple on the floor so they were within easy reach. He repeated this twice more, until a dozen bottles were splayed about in the bathroom. The purging would not stop until all contaminants had been cleared, so Collin needed to keep a careful eye on Connor’s thirium levels. It would be a continuous cycle of feeding him some fresh thirium when his levels got too low, and Connor throwing it up again. A human would be suffering from severe muscle strain and cramps from such violent, multiple expulsions, so at least Connor would be spared that trial. No, most of Connor’s pain would stem from the corrosive side effect of the hot thirium being emptied so quickly and so frequently against his internal biocomponents, but would fade fast enough once his healing program went back online. It was going to be a long and messy night.

Collin leaned against the wall, sitting vigil behind Connor in the small space. He hacked into Diggs’ Cloud Storage, and from there onto his home desktop. It wasn’t long before Collin found something he could use. The man had an abundance of compromising photos; young men and women in various states of undress in a dentist chair clearly under anesthesia, more people (many of them androids) unconscious, undressed and put in lewd positions in what was most likely Diggs’ living room - the bastard in question posing in them…there were hundreds of them like this, and these were just the ones under the folder helpfully named SPANK BANK.

Disgust curdled and crawled through Collin’s insides. If he kept going through these files his own purging program might automatically initiate.

Collin made quick work of uploading the pictures to all of Diggs’ social media accounts. There was no need to doctor them, no need to sort through them; they were all equally horrendous and damning.

He helped Connor drink more thirium. He captioned Diggs’ posts with snarky and casually cruel comments, much in the style he had seen him text. He gently wiped away the excess thirium that had gotten all over Connor’s chin and mouth with a towel, the third one he had used tonight. He would need a fourth one soon. Enraged and confused comments were coming in from friends and family and strangers alike. Collin responded to many of them, without remorse and argumentative, fanning netizen outrage. Calls and texts were incoming rapidly - frantic questions about what was going on and if he had gotten hacked and answer the fucking phone now damnit look at your Facebook/Twitter/Instagram is this you DID YOU DO THIS!!?!?!

Collin hid them all from view, altered his GPS to send Diggs down a dark, relatively empty two-lane road. He released his hold, rapid chimes and dings filling the car. As predicted, Diggs yanked his phone off the dashboard mount when he noticed all the derogatory notifications. His eyes were off the road, attention completely on his phone. The car swerved through both lanes. Collin, synced up to the car, increased the speed just…enough…to….

The front wheel of the Cadillac clipped railing on the shoulder. It rose up nose first and twisted, landing hard on its roof and skidding a little forward.

Connor shakily held himself up during another pause in his heaving. The whirring noise of his fans were audible as he panted heavily. Blue blood had splashed all over his shirt front and his face again, along with most of the toilet and floor. He looked up at Collin, the epitome of pitiful. “End me,” he croaked.

That surprised a snort out of the slightly younger RK800. He quickly made noises of sympathy when Connor let his head fall and groaned pathetically. “With what? The shampoo bottle?”

“ _Anything_. A toothbrush.”

“I don’t have a toothbrush. What would I need a toothbrush for?”

“For stabbing. Me. Specifically.

“Hank’s rubbing off on you,” Collin chuckled. “Hang in there for a second you’re already 43% clear of the drug.”

Connor managed to let out a groan full of despair before another spell of throwing up overtook him. Collin winced in sympathy, but it was heartening to see the drug effects slowly wear off.

Collin spared a bit of his processing power on Diggs (his phone, while cracked to hell, had survived the crash) to check on his condition. He was unconscious, but would sadly continue to grace the earth with his alive presence. The worst of his injuries were concentrated in his hands. They were crushed under the demolished dashboard. If he did not get to a hospital soon they would never function correctly again. Why, they may even call for an amputation.

And if that tragedy were to fall upon him, then Diggs would surely never be able to practice dentistry again. That is if he wasn’t banned from all employment in the field because of photographic evidence displaying his flagrant abuse of equipment and sexual assault on patients first.

Collin set a timer for the message to emergency services to deploy later, and then cut off the feed to Diggs’ phone. The tight feeling clamping down on his artificial lungs lessoned, not gone, it wouldn’t be completely gone until Connor was better, but with his assailant properly taken care of Collin finally felt some relief.

They were all a different kind of predator, he and his brothers. Collin bided his time…he picked at the chinks in your armor, acute and slow, tearing away everything they loved, piece by piece. He liked to watch his prey _suffer_.

But Diggs could be dealt with later. If need be ~~if Collin was still unsatisfied with the punishment he dealt~~. His full focus needed to be on Connor now.

Collin placed his hand, skin still deactivated, against the back of Connor’s neck. The interface he initiated was surface level. He couldn’t streamline his emotions into proxy pain relief/sedative like Nines could, especially with another program running. But he could send a light feeling of caring, the human equivalent of rubbing his back and shoulders.

Letting Connor know he was there for him, that he wasn’t enduring this awful trial alone, it was pretty much all he could do in this situation.

It was the least Collin could do for him.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, fic shorts, headcanons, asks, and other nonsense check out my tumblr at: https://emiliaf25.tumblr.com/


End file.
